Screw Loose
by hotapplestrider
Summary: TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED. Looking back on all we've gone through, like the fights and the laughs and the tears and the smiles, I really can't help but think we've got a screw loose. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am absolutely and utterly head over heels in love with this manga. The anime is stellar too (I'm a total Vic Mignogna fan girl…YAY!! HE'S DOING TAMAKI FROM OURAN NOW!!), but I love the manga so much more. So, this story is going to be manga-based. Aka, anime-only characters are not appearing, and manga-only characters will be coming out the wazoo!! :D But chea, go easy on me. It's my first FMA fic and I really wanted to capture Ed's mature side (Not as easy as it sounds!!)**

**Anywho, enough of my senseless dribble. On with the story!! Enjoy!**

"_Go figure, I'm bigger than that_

_The battles only halfway done_

_I might look young_

_But I'm no less defeated_

_How's the weather up there?_

_Good God I wish I was tall"_

_-"Short, Fast and Loud" by Fall Out Boy_

**.:Screw Loose:.**

**.1.**

It was hard to distinguish fact from fiction when you stared out of the window. Winter in Resembool was nothing like the winters in Central. For one thing, the snow here was white. Not white like the stale, crisp documents that are probably lying on Mustang's desk right now, neglected and probably to remain that way for quite some time.

No, Resembool's snow was white like the clouds that swirl and flow through the skies in the summer. White like the countless cups of sugar that were poured in mine and Al's first attempt at cooking that chocolate birthday cake for Mother all of those years ago. It was a nice contrast to the muddy slush that settled on the bustling streets of Central.

It was colder too, it seemed. Sitting with my forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window, my automail resting gingerly on the sill. Even under my thick red jacket, the a chill slithered down my spine as my right shoulder felt numb as the cold, unfeeling mass of metal weighed heavily on me. I started tapping my left leg unconsciously, as if to keep my thigh from suffering the same icy fate.

"Brother," His voice seemed too whole to settle on my eardrums comfortably. Thinking back, it must've been because I had grown accustomed to hearing the metal-like echo of his armor. His voice now was a bit too real for my ears to comprehend.

"Yeah, Al?" I responded. His small, pale frame shuffled nervously underneath my gaze. Was I _intimidating _him? He turned his head away from me. Seriously, was I glaring and not realizing it?

"Did…Did I do something wrong?" Al asked, his voice ricocheting timidly within the small cart. I lifted my head, slightly startled at his question.

"What would make you say that, Al?" I asked, genuine curiosity in my voice.

He turned his head back to face me, his ambiguous expression staying stiff to my question. "Well, you've been ignoring everything I've said for the entire trip and have been glaring out of the window for the past two hours,"

Huh. I guess I have.

"I'm sorry Al." I sighed, frustrated. "I'm just preoccupied right now."

"Winry?"

Jeez, am I that easy to read?

"Yeah, you are."

Dammit!

"Look. Don't be so worried about her. Have you forgotten who we're talking about? Besides, her last letter from Rush Valley said that everything was great."

"That letter was from four months ago."

"When was the last time _you've_ written her?"

"…"

"Exactly. So calm down. We would've heard if something was up."

I relaxed my shoulders a bit; he was right. She was, after all, the person besides my teacher who I've ever feared. And that in itself takes quite a lot.

There aren't that many things that scare me. Winry Rockbell, auto mechanic extraordinaire, wasn't one of them. She is the one thing that _terrifies_ me. Whether its her showing that hell certainly hath no fury like a woman scorned, or risking her neck to do something stupidly righteous, she scares the living hell out of me like nothing else can.

The fight with Father had ended in the late summer; it took me the entire season of fall to recover from the battle. Winry was in shambles the entire time, from what Al's told me. Even though her career as an up-and-coming automail mechanic was soaring, she could hardly enjoy her new semi-celebrity status for she was too preoccupied worrying about my stupid ass.

"Besides, you know that Granny Pinako would garrote anybody who would ever dare harm Winry. To be honest, I'm completely amazed that she hasn't mutilated you for all of the stuff that you've put poor Winry through."

I scoffed. "Feh! That old hag doesn't do anything to me because she gets more amusement out of her granddaughter doing it herself!" I turned my head around for emphasis. "Feel the back of my head. There's a permanent dent there from Winry's goddamned wrenches!"

"To be totally honest brother, you deserved it." He grinned somewhat crookedly, reminding me way too much of that bastard Mustang in central.

"You're hanging around with Colonel Bastard too much Al," I commented. "His sick sense of humor is rubbing off on you."

"No its not," Al insisted. "If it was, then I would be making a crack about how even though I've been the one who's body has gone without proper nourishment in years I'm still taller."

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A __**PIPSQUEAK**_?!"

Al grinned. "Point taken, brother."

"Damn you."

* * *

The colors of the setting sun blazed like a wildfire, bright and passionate as the train tiredly lulled into the station. I stood, feeling the unpleasant sensation of pins and needles in my right leg. I looked over my shoulder to see Al reaching above the seat to grab one of the suitcases.

"Don't you dare Al." I warned him. "You know that you're not allowed to do any heavy lifting until you get your strength back."

He stuck his tongue out at me. He's become pretty fresh lately. "Ten pounds won't kill me, brother. Besides, how am I supposed to get back to my full strength if I'm not allowed to lift anything?" I pouted, too antsy to argue.

"Fine. Don't whine when you pull a muscle." I said, grabbing my suitcase and strolling out of the compartment.

The cold air hit me like a smack across the face. It had to be at least ten degrees, my breath smoking out of my mouth and nostrils like there was a fire in my brain. I wrapped my coat tighter around myself, turning my collar up against the lashes of wind. I tried to make out any figure on the near-deserted platform; the wind was kicking up a lot of the fresh snow.

"Welcome home, bean."

I squinted through the haze of white; sure enough on the bench sat the tiny silhouettes of a woman and a dog. Her hair was tied up in it's gravity-defying ponytail, her right hand occupied by her long pipe. She drew in a drag and released a smoke ring. I smiled, despite myself.

"Hey Granny." I greeted her with a wave. "Where's Winry?"

Granny stood from her seat, her trench coat brushing the ground in the process. Den stood as well, his automail leg clicking against the smooth concrete. "She's back up at the house, working as always. Where is Alphonse?"

"Present and accounted for, Granny!"

Pinako stopped in her tracks, her pipe falling from her hand as she stared in nothing less than amazement at Al.

"Al…Al, is that really you?" She asked in utter disbelief.

In the entire span of my lifetime, I have seen Pinako Rockbell cry twice. The first time was when my mother died, and the second time was when I accidentally walked in on her in the kitchen in the middle of the night, sobbing over a telegram informing her that her daughter and her husband were dead.

She walked over to Al, her small hands outreached in a childish state of uncertainty, as if, if she did not touch him, feel him, he would disappear. Al bent down slightly, his grey eyes filled with tenderness as he let the old woman feel his face, rustle his hair, pinch his cheeks.

"Oh," She cried out, "Oh, it _is_ you!" Her tiny arms constricting around his thin waist, her eyes blurred with tears. Al hugged her back, smiling. Pinako sniffled, composing herself. "You've gotten so big, Alphonse!" Al shrugged; he was never the type to dote on such things. "Oh, wait until Winry sees you; she'll be beside herself!"

Den barked happily as he bounced around, his automail leg clicking against the pavement excitedly. Al laughed, overjoyed.

"So you remember me too, eh Den?" Al bubbled, patting the dog on the head. Pinako cleared her throat, signaling for Al and I to pay attention to her announcement. Just as fast as she had lost it, she had regained her strict composure.

"Now let's get up to the house. Dinner should be about ready." On cue, my stomach rumbled. I realized that I hadn't eaten since around noon, and it was a quarter of seven. Out of curiosity, I decided to question what the meal was tonight.

"Stew. And before you question, there is not that much milk in it at all." She gave me a quick one-over. "No matter how much you need it," She muttered. I twitched.

"_WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULD FLATTEN HIM WITH A FLY SWATTER?!"_

"You. Now let's get home."

"_**COME BACK HERE YOU OLD HAG**__!"_

* * *

It was almost unnerving how dreamlike Resembool looked at twilight. With its final ounce of strength the fading daylight danced on the snow, illuminating all the shadows of the night in one last glorious attempt at keeping a grip on the earth. It made me anxious, somewhat, this setting.

It was too perfect, too picture like…it was too like something that I would never be allowed to enjoy. Nice things always made me nervous. I never got to enjoy nice things for long. The nicer it was, the faster and the more painful it was when it's taken away from me. If I believed in karma, then I'm certain that I'd be waking up in a few moments, a book on some outlandish idea on the past notes and theories of human transmutation cushioning my head in a dark and lonesome library.

Approaching the house brought back a sense of dry nostalgia. The kind that always seemed to leave you with a stale taste in your mouth, like the one you get when you just wake up from a long nap. It was that kind of nostalgia.

I gazed up at the balcony of the second floor, the one with the sliding door that led to the room of my childhood friend and mechanic. Thinking back to the time were we were greeted by her and her lantern brought a small, crooked smile to my face. I always seem to smile crookedly now.

As Granny Pinako reached to turn the knob of the door, it opened with a great gust of air. There stood Winry, her hair loose and cascading down her back like a waterfall. Her expression is indecipherable, her wide blue eyes blank as she stared out at us. Then, without warning, tears began to bubble out of the corner of her eyes, her stoic expression crumbling before us.

Al and I immediately rushed past Pinako as Winry sank down to her knees. I wrapped my arms around her, Al doing the same. "Win," I cooed. "Win, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"I-" She hiccupped. "I'm…I'm speechless. I mean, you guys _said _you were going to do it… I always knew that you would, but now…it's just not sinking in…" She turned and looked into Al's dulled gold eyes. She stared into them with awe and wonder, her hand wandering up to cup his cheek. The moment her hand connected with his face, her body shook yet again with tears.

I tightened my grip around her, Al smiling gently; he knew that these were tears of joy. She cried for a good while, her mouth moving but forming no words. So, we all just sat in silence for those moments, the sound of her hiccups the only audible sound in the quiet snowfall. The only thing she said during those few minutes we held her on the ground in the doorway was "Welcome home."

**A/N: There's chapter 1! I've been trying to write like a lunatic to kill off my habit of writer's block!! Due to technical difficulties (aka my computer being a biznotch), I regret that Midnight Down will not be updated for a while unless I can somehow retrieve the files from my other computer. Fear not, for it shall be soon though! :D For now, please be happy with my first FMA story. R&R! Domo arigato!**

**Ja ne,**

**TrinityFire13Guardian137**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOOT!!! I have no idea how, but a sudden lightening bolt of inspiration struck my head like, well, a lightening bolt. This entire chapter just spewed from my brain like crazy. I'm beginning to really like writing this story :D I've finally got a decent plot for this now!!!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Can't own. Want to own. Damn.**

"_Destroy, she said  
My love again  
The end will come quickly _

Don't try again  
To make amends  
You'll just end up sinking

If you explode in aftermath  
Don't think you've been dreaming

Destroy, she said  
My love again  
When it's not worth keeping"

_-"Destroy She Said" by Circ_

**.:Screw Loose:.**

**.2.**

It took a good two hours before everyone in the house was settled. Al had immediately rushed to the fireplace where the hearth was already aglow with a crackling fire. He exclaimed something about forgetting how cold Resembool winters were, to which Pinako and Winry laughed. I was too preoccupied watching the scene before me to take place in it.

It was, sadly to say, almost strange to see everyone in this room so _happy_. Sure enough we have all had good times to which there was smiling and laughter, but there was always that shard of dissatisfaction in their eyes. Seeing them now, grinning like that made my heart skip a beat. For once, every move and motion of joy that they made was one hundred percent real.

I had an odd sense of guilt settle heavily in my stomach as I looked on. Sure enough they were all happy now, but it couldn't help but make me remember that they never would've been hurt in the first place had it not been for me. Al having to live for years in a metal shell, missing out on his life. Pinako, having to deal with hearing of our reckless behavior and having to take on the responsibility of not only caring for two children besides her granddaughter, but to take care of my automail on top of that. And Winry…

All of the sleepless nights she must've endured from working, worrying, waiting. All of the tears she must have shed on our behalf both of relief and worry. All of the months, _years_ we left her behind to wait for us, to go countless amounts of days without knowing when we were going to come back or if we were coming back at all. As twisted as it sounds, she shouldn't have to be this happy to see us. It only showed me how much sadness our constant absences had brought her.

Picking up mine and Al's suitcases, I quietly walked up the stairs, leaving the joyful reunion to those who deserved to feel it.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, while I was unpacking my suitcase, I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come on in, Al."

"Guess again, Ed."

At the sound of a gentle female voice, I turned around. Winry was standing in the doorway, eyeing my face curiously.

"What are you doing?" She inquired. I lifted the pair of boxers in my hands to elaborate.

"Unpacking," I grinned. It kind of amused me to see a small blush form on her face at the sight of my underwear.

"I can see that. I meant why are you unpacking and not downstairs with the rest of us." The grin on my face lowered slightly as I turned back around, ruffling through my clothes.

"No reason," I said quietly, trying desperately not to sound upset.

"Ed…" From the sound of Winry's voice, I could tell that my attempt had clearly not worked. I heard quiet footsteps behind me before feeling a small hand rest on my shoulder. "Why aren't you happy?"

The statement hit harder than her wrench to the back of my head. I opened my mouth to reply, but to my own surprise, nothing came out. She watched me patiently as I tried to form a reason.

"I don't know," I finally said flatly. "I guess it's just that…" I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes as she said,

"It's just that…?"

"It's just that I can't stand how _happy_ everybody is!"

Dear God, if there is one, did that come out wrong.

Winry immediately retracted her hand, her face aghast. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what I had just unintentionally shouted at her.

"Ed, what do you mean?" she asked carefully, almost as if she were afraid that I would explode at her again. That made the guilt that already knotted my stomach constrict even tighter. I inhaled sharply.

"That came out wrong," I started lamely. She gave me a scrutinized look. "Look: Seeing all of you guys so happy, it just makes me think of how hurt you guys always are because of us. Especially me."

Winry stayed silent, knowing I wasn't finished. It was odd of her, but I appreciated it.

"At least Al knows his limits and thinks before he does something. All I do is run off on stupid impulses and get myself mutilated all of the time and then selfishly go out and do it all again." I took in another sharp breath.

"And the worst part is I just leave you and Granny here, expecting you two to just wait around for us to get home. I don't call, I don't write, I don't even have the human decency to call you to let you know I'm alive unless it's barely or I need you to do a repair job! God, I don't think I've ever done anything in my life to ever deserve you guys. So why should I be downstairs enjoying a happiness that it took years of pain and suffering that I inflicted to bring about?"

Winry opened her mouth, no words coming out. She closed it again for a moment, before opening it again.

"Edward," She said gently, reaching her hand out at me again. This time, it rested on my arm, rubbing it soothingly. "Why are you such an idiot?"

I jumped; that was unexpected. It's not like it wasn't something that she wouldn't say, it was just something I wasn't expect her to say _right now._ I cocked an eyebrow at her, my expression miserable. However, when I looked down, expecting to see her face twisted into one of anger or annoyance, I instead saw her face scrunched up into one of understanding, of sympathy.

"Ed, do you even get it?" Winry asked me. I didn't answer; I waited for her to elaborate. "Ed, there is no such thing as a happiness that exists without a sadness before it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling stupid. I was supposed to be some sort of prodigy, but her words made no sense to me.

"I mean that if nobody ever suffered, nobody would know the feeling of joy. The greater the sadness, the greater the happiness that comes later on. Yes, we've been sad in the past. But it's right now, what we're living this very second that counts. We've gotten through the sad times, so now we can appreciate and enjoy the good times all the more because of it. So stop blaming yourself for everything."

I frowned, but this time it wasn't out of self-pity. "Since when have you been more philosophical than me?" I teased lightly. Winry giggled; it sounded like a bell. The sound made me feel better.

"Now that we've found out your little pity trip, will you come downstairs?" She asked me, reaching out her hand. Smiling slightly, I took it and allowed her to lead me down to where the joy awaited us.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, we could smell the delicious scent of stew floating through the warm air of the house. We entered the kitchen to see Al at the table, a large bowl in front of him, the contents of which were nearly gone. Winry giggled while I just shook my head, grinning.

"Grab your bowls, both of you." Pinako called out. She was standing on a step ladder, stirring a large pot of beef stew. The sight of the tiny woman next to such a large pot was almost comical; I bet I could've stuck her in it and taped the lid on top.

"And you better wipe that smug look off of your face bean, before I slap it off of you."

Al and Winry giggled as I glared at the back of the old woman's head with a vengeance.

Picking up my bowl, I held it out to Granny who filled the bowl up with her ladle. Sitting down at the table next to Al, I took a bite. I could mock her for being short, but I couldn't mock her stew cooking abilities for sure.

After all of us had sat down at the table with our bowls, idle chatter began to take place.

"So why didn't the Colonel let us visit you two while you were in the hospital like they normally do?" Winry asked us.

"Well first off, they were running a bunch of tests on me to see if my body was stable. That and they were trying to get me back to a proper weight. I was literally a skeleton with skin when I came back."

"Yeah. They were feeding him food by the truckload. And he had no problem of eating it, either. In fact I think his appetite has still stayed from the looks of it." I said slyly, eyeing the second helping of stew in his giant bowl. He shot me a toothy grin.

"Not denying that," He said. "And brother was a wreck too."

Winry scoffed. "That's it? You were skinny and your brother was bleeding? I've seen you in worse shape before, Ed."

Al and I dropped our grins the moment Winry finished her sentence. Taking the hint, she settled down.

"Win, no you _haven't_ seen me in worse shape before." I said slowly. She eyed my healthy physique hurriedly, the excess worry seeping off of her. "I'm fine now," I said quickly, to her visible relief.

"But Win, I'm going to be honest with you." I said. "I'm the one that requested that you were not allowed to see me."

Winry gasped, angered. "What do you mean _you_ were the one?" She demanded. "Do you know how much of a wreck I was, waiting up for a call, _any_ call from some doctor to tell me that you were dead? I would have rathered to see the damage for myself than have to wait up for news."

I winced; yet another thing I screwed up. "Well I rathered that you didn't see me like that!" I shot back. "Do you really think that you could've handled seeing me bandaged from head to toe in agonizing pain from countless broken bones and stitches? I had to be rushed into surgery _three times_ while I was there! I knew that either way you would be worrying about me, but I figured that, that way at least you wouldn't have to deal with having to see me like that!"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry Ed," She said meekly. "And you were right. I don't think I could've handled seeing you like that."

"I thought not." I said, no further comment on the subject as I sipped my stew.

* * *

"You didn't have to be such a jerk, brother."

"Shut up, Al."

"And you didn't have to snap at her either, brother."

"I know I didn't, Al."

"And you didn't even bother to apologize, brother."

"Again: Shut up, Al."

"But brother—"

"Al, do you remember what I did to Mustang the last time he prattled on about my manners?"

Well _that_ shut him up.

"But seriously, Ed. You should at least apologize to her. All she was, was worried about you, you know. Be happy that you have somebody who cares for you like she does." I huffed, turning onto my side. I knew he was right, and he knew that I knew it, too. I _hate_ it when Al does that.

"Well _she_ didn't have to get all snippy with me when I told her that I didn't want her visiting me!" I snapped. I could feel Al's disapproving stare bore a hole in my shoulder.

"At least she apologized."

That got me. Grumbling, I threw the covers off of my cold form and trudged out of the door towards Winry's room.

I could feel the sickening glow of Al's smug grin all the way down the hall.

* * *

I rapped on the door a third time before she finally answered it. However, I was so impatient at that point that I almost rapped her on the forehead by accident. Luckily, I caught myself.

Winry was dressed in a button-down blue cotton shirt with matching pants, her hair down. She looked, to put it nicely, not entirely _thrilled_ to see me. In fact, her glare was worse than the one Al was giving me in our room. What _is_ it with everyone today?

"Er, hey Win," I said, trying to be as nice as possible. From the unimpressed look on her face I figured that I had a maximum of three seconds to explain myself before I tasted the wood of her door or worse: her wrench. "I just wanted to tell you that, well…" I turned away, scratching my head to hide the embarrassed blush on my face. Boy, did I feel like a moron.

"Edward, you have five seconds to tell me what you have to say, and it better be good, before I slam this door right in your face." Winry remarked, irked. Opening my mouth without thinking is one of my worst habits, I swear it is.

"I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you,"

Crap. Wrong answer.

Winry's face turned from one of annoyance to one of utter rage as her fierce look bore a hole through my face. "_You_ forgive _me?"_ She hissed. Uh oh. I could already tell that I had just screwed myself over on this one.

"That's not what I meant!" I said quickly, waving my hands in front of me in defense. She placed her hand on her hip in that way she does, puckering her lips in that face she makes.

"Well then what _did_ you mean? Because it certainly sounds to me like you just woke me up at—" She poked her head into her room for a moment; "—_one thirty in the morning_ to tell me that _you_ forgive _me_ for your being a complete jerk to me at supper."

I blew my bangs out of my face in frustration. I'm gonna wring Al's neck for this.

"Win," I said, trying my best to earn some brownie points back with her. It wasn't working. "What I meant was that, well," I sucked in a cold gust of air before swallowing my pride and spitting out "_IwaswrongandI'msorryforbeingsuchajerktoyouatsupper!"_

Winry's face turned blank for a minute before slowly creeping into a satisfied smirk. "What did you say, Ed?" She said smugly. "I didn't hear it."

"You heard it, you machine-obsessed freak! I'm not repeating myself!" I shouted, my face now heated from anger and sheer humiliation. I could tell that she was loving every second of it.

"I don't think I did, you alchemy-loving pipsqueak," She said slyly. I had to bite my tongue to keep from waking up the entire house. Her smirk grew.

"I know you're holding it in. Say it or I'll make you so mad that you'll just _have_ to shout something and wake up Grandma." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Now you're just playing dirty," I sneered. She grinned.

"I know."

"Well it's not gonna work. I'm not gonna say it."

"You're going to regret it, _shrimp_."

"Why you—"

"Shorty!"

"Wait a—"

"Ant!"

"Don't you make me—"

"Then say it—" She said, resting her hand on my head, "—_**bean.**__"_

Oh, that one did it.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE TOO SHORT TO REACH A STAIR WITH A STEP LADDER?!" _I shouted, furious. Suddenly realizing that I had fallen right into her trap, and the last thing I saw before blacking out from Pinako's wrench upside the head was her smug face, shining with victory.

**A/N: Ah, the joys of tormenting my dear little Ed. Haha! Anyway, you know the drill! R&R! Domo arigato!**

**Ja ne,**

**TrinityFire13Guardian137**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY!!!! I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, but as an apology, here's a long chapter!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Can't own. Want to own. Damn.**

"_Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know  
_

_I'm scared  
And I'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know_

_I didn't say all the things I wanted to say  
But you can't take back  
What you keep taking away  
Cause I feel you  
I feel you, near me"_

_-Plumb, "Damaged"_

**.:Screw Loose:.**

**.3.**

I quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding Al's fist. Lowering myself to almost a crouch, I whipped my leg out, kicking Al in the back of the knee which sent him flying to the ground. I smirked, looking down at him.

"You're getting rusty, Al," I teased, offering him a hand up. He gladly took it, chuckling.

"I guess so," He agreed.

It was sometime around 8 when I woke up this morning with a pounding headache thanks to Pinako and her goddamned wrenches. (_Now I knew where her demon spawn of a granddaughter gets it from.)_ After breakfast, Al asked me if we could spar again since he needed practice in his human form. Eager to have a match that was a bit less painful than fighting with armor, I agreed.

We had spent the entire morning sparring like mad, throwing punches and delivering kicks that _(would it had been anyone other than us,)_ would have easily broken bones. It was true that he was pretty fast, but I had not long after we began realized that he had next to no muscle left after being trapped in the armor for so long. All of his strength was due to his size all those years.

"Ready to go again?" Al asked, jumping like a rabbit into a ready pose. I grinned; that's one thing I'll give to Al. He's always ready for more. I raised my fists, wiggling my fingers towards him.

"Bring it," I offered. I didn't have time to blink before it started raining fists.

* * *

Even in such cold weather Winry liked to sit on the porch for a little while, enjoying the fresh air as she worked. Her bright blue eyes saw the brothers out in the yard, one being quite bundled up and the other...Winry sighed.

"Are you stupid, Ed? Put on a shirt! It's freezing!" She called across the yard, her breath like smoke in the chilly morning air. Ed turned to retaliate but didn't have time to as Al took the small opportunity of his brother's lack of attention. Ed was sent soaring backwards about three feet, landing heavily in the snow. He sat up abruptly, rubbing the place on his arm where Al had kicked him.

"Shut the hell up, Al! That was a cheap shot and you know it!" Ed yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his younger brother and his snickering. Winry couldn't help but let out a small giggle as well, watching the grown boy throw a hissy fit in the snow. He swung his finger around and pointed at her.

"And you!" He yelled. "Don't distract me, dammit!"

"Well stop being so easy to distract, moron!" She she shot back. His face flushed, his embarrassment and annoyance growning.

"I am NOT easy to-"

"Brother."

"Not now, Al. I'm trying to win this."

"I'm just trying to warn you that I'm going to-"

"I said not now, Al."

"That I'm going to kick you again in three seconds."

"What did I say, Al?"

"Fine. Three."

Ed turned back to face Winry, trying to remember what he was about to say before Al had interrupted him.

"Oh yeah! I am NOT easy to distract!"

"Two."

Winry put a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her giggling. "Um, Ed? I don't think I'm the one you should be paying attention to right now."

Ed cocked a brow, confused.

"What? Why no-"

"One."

True to his word, Al kicked the boy again, sending him flying another four feet. Ed pushed himself out of the snow, spitting out a mouth full of ice. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU JERK?!"

Al shrugged. "I tried to tell you I was going to kick you again so you wouldn't complain about it being a cheap shot, but you wouldn't listen to me." Ed's face changed to three different shades of red as he sprang to his feet.

"Well get that smug look of your face because you're not gonna get another shot like those again!" Al grinned, accepting his brother's boisterous challenge.

Winry shook her head as she looked out at the boys. '_He'll never learn,' _she thought, her eyes drifting over Ed's lean frame.

His golden hair shimmered in the early morning light, his lean muscles glistening with a thin layer of perspiration. His eyes shone brilliantly and his smile was dazzling; everything about him seemed to glow.

She slowly lowered the automail limb she was working on into her lap, letting her chin rest upon the palm of her hand. She could have sat there for hours—days—_years_—watching him be this happy. Winry sighed lightly, a small, serene smile of her own spreading across her face.

"Not working too hard, are we?"

Winry's face lit up like a flare, embarrassed. She ducked her head into her lap where she started to tweak some wires feverishly. She knew her grandmother had caught her staring at her childhood friend.

"N-No," She stammered, trying to suppress the blush on her face. Her grandmother bit down on her pipe knowingly, placing her hand on its end as she tilted her head upwards.

"That boy is going to catch his death sparring with no shirt on in this weather." She mentioned casually, silently enjoying watching the blush spread to her granddaughter's ears. Her eys trailed to the automail limb resting in her lap.

"It's Edward's, right?"

Winry looked at her grandmother, unsure of what she meant. Pinako motioned to the mechanical arm that rested in her lap. "Yes," She said quietly.

Pinako reached for it, but paused briefly to ask, "May I?"

"Of course." Winry said, handing Pinako the arm. The petite woman inspected the metal limb with wise and skilled eyes, precise and sharp like those of a hawk.

Her calloused fingers ran across the smooth metal like feathers, just barely touching it. If it were anyone besides somebody who knew of Pinako's expertise, of her mastery for the art of automail engineering, it would have seemed like all Pinako did was brush the arm. But to somebody who knew of the infamous Pinako Rockbell they knew that with just those gentle touches, she could find each and every flaw in the material.

"There's a knicked wire near the elbow joint, about three centimeters away from the third screw. If you don't properly replace that, it could throw the whole pressure system out of whack." She said, handing her granddaughter back her work. "Other than that, just as good as always."

Winry took the arm back with a dysphoric expression. Pinako cocked a grayed brow. "Winry? What's the trouble?" She inquired, chewing on her pipe. Winry fiddled with the wire for a moment before sighing and looking up to her grandmother, her face distressed.

"It's what you just said!" Winry exclaimed. "It's 'just as good as always.' If it were anybody besides Edward, 'just as good' would be just fine. But it _isn't_ somebody different, and it _is_ Edward, and so 'just as good' isn't going to cut it!"

Pinako raised her brows in surprise, her wise eyes glancing over her distressed granddaughter's face. "My dear girl, what do you mean?" She knew full well what the girl meant by her outburst, but she wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

Winry cast her eyes downwards at the piece of metal lying in her lap. "Ed relies on me to make his automail to the best of my ability. Even if he didn't, I know that it's this automail that will be one of the things that will make the difference between him living and dying.

I know I can't stop him from going back out there and fighting, but I know that I can make sure that he won't lose because of his automail!" She sighed as she fought back the urge to cry. "If I don't make the very best for him, then…" Winry trailed off, unable to continue her gruesome thought.

She gave the arm a disgusted look. "Either way, I'm not going to give him anything less than perfection." With that she stood up and hurled the unfinished limb across the yard with all of the strength she could muster. Pinako watched silently as Winry stormed off into the house and then turned to where she had thrown the arm.

"Poor bean," She shook her head at the unconscious blonde on the ground and his horrified younger brother. "He never saw it coming."

* * *

My head, to put it mildly, _hurt like hell._

I had no idea what I had even done to Winry to have her hurl my automail at me at full force, but whatever the reason I knew one thing: I had better apologize to her before I get something worse than another egg on my head.

It was a good thing Granny was around during the time of my incapacitation because there was _no way_ that Al could've dragged me inside on his own. Just another ten minutes out there lying in that snow would've given me frostbite the likes of which had never been seen before by mankind.

I had been lying under about seven blankets on the couch downstairs but for some reason my damned automail wouldn't warm up. Therefore, I was freezing my _ass_ off. Teeth chattering, I grabbed the ice pack off of my head and hurled it across the room; I would rather deal with a splitting headache than the constant shivers running through my spine. I sank back beneath the covers, pouting.

"Feeling any better, Ed?"

I perked up slightly hearing Granny's voice drift into the room like smoke from her pipe. I smirked slightly as I responded.

"I'd need to be able to _feel_ to tell you, but once I warm up enough to tell I'll let you know."

She chuckled, a deep warm sound. The room seemed a bit more comfortable with the low rumble echoing off of its walls. I sat up a bit, trying to fight off the feeling of vertigo from the blow to my head.

"Granny, do you know what I could've done to Winry that she nailed me so hard with that automail?" I asked, the sarcasm that normally riddled my voice seeming to vanish from the sheer curiosity of my statement.

Granny shrugged, her hand on the end of her pipe as she bit down on the piece in her mouth. "I don't know, Ed. Think. Did you make or say any of your usual blunders with her?" I frowned, narrowing my eyes.

"No!" I sneered, defensive. "I haven't said two words to her today!" Granny shrugged again.

"Who knows," She mused before walking away. I was going to comment on her complete lack of assistance when I heard her low chuckle again and realized that maybe I was better off not knowing.

Winry came bolting down the stairs, the only indication that it was her being the flash of long blonde hair and the unmistakable scent of motor oil. I raised a brow as I heard a low murmur of voices come from the kitchen, of which I presumed were Granny and Winry, and then she disappeared up the staircase again just as quickly as she had descended.

I shivered again and clenched my jaw in a sorry attempt to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Screw it," I mumbled, shoving the pile of useless fabric off of me. "I'm taking a scolding hot shower."

With that I trudged up the stairs and went to my room to retrieve some warm clothes for afterwards.

* * *

"Winry! Ed!" I heard Granny Pinako's voice echo up the stairwell. I decided to listen instead of respond since Winry had beaten me to it.

"Yeah, Grandma?" She shouted back from her room.

"Al and I are going to the store!" Granny informed us. "Do you need anything?" I decided to respond first this time.

"Nah, I'm good." I said. Winry apparently wasn't though.

I could hear Winry's feet patter against the wooden floor as she bolted down the hallway, saying something about wanting to go and look at some new wrenches that just came in at the store. I scoffed to myself; _wrenches_. That's one thing that, that crazy women needed _less_ of.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, the thought of being able to relax in the house by myself drifting pleasantly through my mind.

* * *

"I'll go grab my jacket." Winry said, walking to the coat rack by the door. Pinako bit her pipe as she held up a hand.

"No, dear. I think it would be best if you stayed behind while Al and I go and do the shopping." Al stood behind the short woman like a tower, quiet as the old woman spoke. Winry couldn't help but notice however the look of pure mischief in his eyes as he waited for the elderly woman to continue.

Winry frowned. "But Grandma, I really was hoping I could go look at the new wrenches at the shop and—" Pinako held up a hand, immediately cutting the girl off.

"Now Winry, I know that you want to look at those wrenches, but you have much more you should be taking care of here." Winry's frown deepened as she trudged back up the stairs, returning to her workbench and tools.

Pinako and Al were both thoroughly amused that Winry didn't catch on to the double entendre that the old woman had meant. She turned to the young blonde and asked "So five bucks says that we come home and they're both blushing like mad and will avoid each other for the rest of the night."

Al could only grin as he shook Granny's hand. "You're on."

* * *

The scalding hot water ran down my body, warming up my automail. I could feel the cold seeping out of me, the delightful tingle of my muscles loosening up making me sigh in delight. If there was one thing I loved, it was a hot shower.

After a good 20 minutes of standing under the waterfall from the showerhead, I turned the shower off. I rubbed my hair down quickly before wrapping the towel around my waist. I reached for my clothes, but to my dismay I couldn't find them.

"Dammit." I mumbled. Leave it to me to forget my clothes when I go to bathe. Grumbling I stepped outside into the hallway. Surprisingly the house was nice and warm, making the trip to my room much less annoying.

* * *

Winry stopped when she heard the faint sound of annoyed grumblings coming from the hall. She glanced out of her open door to see Ed walking into his room.

To see Ed _wet_, walking into his room.

To see Ed _wet _and _**in a towel,**_ walking into his room.

She retreated back into the safety of her room before her head exploded from the amount of blood rushing to her face.

"Calm down, it's not like you haven't seen Ed shirtless before!" She mumbled to herself in frustration, trying to calm the furious blush that had arisen on her face.

It was true, this was not the first time she had seen the attractive young man undressed. Being his automail engineer, she had seen him shirtless and even in his boxers before, but for some reason this was _much_ different. Possibly because she knew that beneath that towel there was most likely no pair of boxers. She blushed even more.

"Aaaah!" She exclaimed as she buried her face in her pillow. "Bad Winry! Get that out of your head!" Winry sighed into her pillow, thinking of the boy down the hall.

It was inarguable that the boy was attractive. Long golden hair, lean, toned muscle, incredible intellect, intense golden eyes…definitely easy on the eyes. It was no secret to herself that she would steal glances of him when the opportunity presented itself.

The sight of his hair cascading down his back as he would undo his braid, the ripple of his muscles as he would spar with Al, the thin layer of sweat making his physique take on a godlike glow in the afternoon sun. She almost had to pinch herself to keep from being distracted by the deep concaves of his abdominal muscles when she would be working on his automail.

She gave an exasperated groan as she sat up, blowing a stray piece of hair from her face. "Maybe a warm cup of coffee will calm me down." She mumbled, walking downwards to the kitchen.

* * *

I pulled up my pajama pants after rubbing my head down with my damp towel. I gave myself a quick glance in the mirror, my golden tresses hanging around my face like sewing thread, still damp and sleek from the shower. I threw the towel on the desk chair across the room.

_Clink._

I walked over to the desk and picked the towel back up; I guess I had knocked something over. Glancing quickly over the surface of the desk I finally noticed what I had hit: a small wooden picture frame laid on the table face-down. I reached for it and picked it up, hoping that I didn't break the glass. I stared at the simple picture for a long time before my brain could finally process that the three happy children in the picture were in fact Al, Winry and I.

I gave a half-smile at the irony that I didn't even recognize myself in a picture for the reason that I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled like that. The last time _any_ of us had smiled like that. My eyes swept over the picture, soaking in every miniscule detail.

Al's hair seemed lighter than I had remembered it being; probably bleached by the bright summer sun from all of those long, lazy afternoons by the riverbank. I cracked a little grin as I remembered the time where we all went fishing and I fell in the river trying to show off my casting abilities.

Winry had barely changed at all. She still had the same intelligent blue eyes, always seeming to be asking questions even if she herself were the one explaining the answers. Her hair had remained the same milky shade of blonde. Her face had retained her full cheeks, cupid lips, even that unique shade of pink that always seemed to be sprinkled across her nose.

I felt my heart lurch slightly at the thought of just how obvious the seemingly subtle difference in her smile was. The smile in the picture was one of an innocent young girl with a loving family and friends without a care in the world. Her smile now, however, seemed to tell just a little bit more.

My eyes then trailed over to where her left hand was resting—

In my right one.

My _real_ one.

Life hit me like a full-speed train. Seeing my real arm, the one I had been born with, the one that I could touch things with and actually _feel _them with was well…it was a very strange feeling for me. I felt like I were looking at some stranger, and for the length of time I've spent without it, it might as well have been a stranger's limb. I closed my eyes and tried for a few moments to recall that moment where I was holding her hand, trying to remember what it felt like.

I opened my eyes and stared at my reflection in the frame, realizing with a bitter resentment that I couldn't.

I put the picture back down on the desk and swung the towel over my shoulder, walking downstairs towards the kitchen. Maybe a hot cup of coffee would help me to ward off the now unnaturally prominent sensation of cold steel pressed against my side.

**A/N: Chapter 3. Finally. Sorry again for the delay! Hopefully this nice long chapter of an apology will be accepted!!! R&R! Thank you!**

**Ja ne,**

**TrinityFire13Guardian137**


End file.
